VENGANZA
by Ashton Sidius
Summary: que sucederia si harry se vengara de bellatrix, un poco de mi imaginacion y algo de accion es loq ue se me ocurrio un dia. espero les guste.
1. revenge

Je, hola como están pues aquí les presento algo que se me ocurrio un día parte de algo que estoy escribiendo y pues como esto es muy adelante pos mejor lo publico haber que les parece , por cierto cualquier otro personaje que aparezca que no es de la historia es mio jeje.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y WB y sus respectivos derechos y yo hago esto sin lucro alguno.

**REVENGE (VENGANZA)**

Un leve ajetreo se escuchaba en la calle las luces de las farolas publicas habían dejado de alumbrar para dar paso a la oscuridad solo las luces de los exteriores de una casa alumbraban levemente la calle dejándola en la penumbra, pequeña de dos plantas, con un bello jardín rodeado de una cerca blanca, dentro se escuchaban los pasos acelerados de varias personas, una joven de pelo castaño bajaba ruidosamente las escaleras de su casa detrás de ella se veía como un hombre de no más de 40 años seguido de una bella mujer bajaban tras ella tratando de alcanzarla rápidamente llegaron a la pequeña sala donde la chica se encontraba frente a la chimenea, su sollozos y su rostro sonrojado mostraban que había estado llorando.

-hija, entiende, esta vez es por tu bien, corres mucho peligro- dijo el hombre que se encontraba al lado de su mujer

-no.. no entiendes debo regresar, no es justo, quiero...- repitió la chica entre sollozos aun sin fijar la vistas en los adultos

-hija, comprende, no estarás segura, ya viste lo que sucedió- fue ahora la mujer quien le hablaba a la chica.

Como quieres que estemos tranquilos, si..si un loco los persigue queriéndolos matar, a ese.. chico...comprende HERMIONE no queremos perderte eres lo único que más queremos- le espeto su padre apunto de derramar lagrimas.

NO QUIERO, entiendan debo regresar, no solo es la escuela, debo ayudar...ayudarlos- volteo la chica con los ojos hinchados inundados de lagrimas enfrentándose a su padre.

Hermione, eres mi hija y nunca te he prohibido algo pero ahora te prohíbo que regreses a esa escuela, ya hubo muchas muertes y no queremos que a ti te sucede algo..- dijo finalizando el punto su padre

Una pequeña explosión se escucho seguida de otra y otra mas, sorprendiendo a los adultos y a hermione que se encontraban en la sala de su casa, casi de inmediato apareció delante de ellos saliendo del interior de la cocina Minerva Mcgonagal seguida rápidamente de Artur Weasly quien venia con otros miembros de la orden del fénix.

Profesora Mcgonagal que hace ueste aquí?- dijo hermione al ver salir a su profesora de transformaciones- le ha ocurrido algo a harry lo han encontrado?- pregunto la castaña bastante agitada ante la seriedad de minerva.

Me temo que aun no sabemos nada de potter señorita Granger, son noticias menos alentadoras lo que me traen aquí- dijo minerva

Hermione, tenemos problemas- esta vez el que hablo fue el señor Weasly

Que es lo que sucede que hacen en mi casa apareciendo así- se levanto el señor Granger ante la intromisión.

De la cocina se escucharon tres explosiones mas saliendo de la misma ojo loco moody seguido de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

-me temo señorita Granger que habrá un ataque mortifago en esta zona, y que usted es el blanco- dijo moody como fuera lo más común del mundo.

que.. como saben eso, quien lo dijo- dijo hermione asustada- pero mi familia debemos irnos que haremos- dijo empezando a desesperarse.

No te preocupes, hermione, los sacaremos de aquí- dijo Tonks mientras la tomaba de los hombros reconfortándola un poco.

Que es lo que pasa quien quiere a mi hija?- grito una angustiada señora Granger ante el hecho de que le hicieran daño a su pequeña hija.

Descubrimos información de que mortifagos, atacaran Bristol afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo en este momento aurores se dispersan por el lugar para que no haya daños- informo moody a la familia.

Pero que sucederá con nosotros, que va a pasar- menciono hermione mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

No te preocupes hermione, trajimos un traslador los llevara a la madriguera, ahí estarán seguros- decía Remus mientras se acercaba a ellos con una bota vieja- tóquenlo y en unos segundos estarán aya- volvió a decir mientras le daba la bota.

Tóquenlo rápido no sabes cuando atacaran- dijo minerva

Tras una significativa mirada a sus padres hermione toco el traslador junto a sus padres, unos segundos después comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras hermione abrazaba a sus padres, durante unos segundos brillo pero nada sucedió.

-que es lo que sucede seguimos aquí?- dijo hermione

-esto es muy extraño, alastor estas seguro de haber hecho bien el conjuro?- dijo la profesora al ver que el traslador no funcionaba.

-estoy seguro minerva, lo he hecho muchas veces, aquí ocurre algo extraño- dijo moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

Segundos después el ruido de explosiones en el exterior llamaron su atención ráfagas de luces circulaban por el cielo yendo de un lado a otro de la calle, gritos de hombres heridos o lastimados se escuchaban, los mortifagos habían llegado atacando rápidamente, aun siendo sorprendidos por los aurores eran mayoría, entre 50 y 60 mortifagos atacaban la pequeña ubicación a la cabeza se encontraban Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy quienes a diestra y siniestra lanzaban maldiciones a los aurores, rápidamente invadieron la calle atacando a los pocos aurores que resguardaban la misma haciéndolos retroceder hasta dejar su principal objetivo libre, sin mas resistencia bellatrix y Malfoy se acercaban a la casa.

-como demonios supieron que vendríamos?- siseo bellatrix al ver como sus mortifagos atacaban a los aurores.

-alguien debió informarlos, tenemos un traidor, se lo informare al señor oscuro- dijo Malfoy cuya mirada se fijaba en la casa que tenían enfrente

-bien vallamos por la sangre sucia- dijo bellatrix mientras tomaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta de la casa- _EXPELLIARMUS- _grito bellatrix un rayo rojo salió disparado contra la puerta pero no llego a ella ya que reboto y se desvió al suelo.

- que?- apeas logro pronunciar bellatrix

Déjame a mí- la hizo a un lado Malfoy – AVADA KEDAVRA- el rayo verde salió disparado con fuerza impacto y exploto creando una cortinada de humo que poco a poco se disperso dejando ver que la casa seguía intacta.

Un mortifago se acercaba a bellatrix rápidamente informando que los aurores habían sido derrotados y tenían varios rehenes, casi inmediato el sonido de un motor se escucho entre el ajetreo de la batalla, lejos en la esquina de la calle se veía como un automóvil se acercaba rápidamente, un pequeño peugot rojo se avanzaba por las calles ignorando las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, se detuvo frente al numero 315 del auto bajo un chico vestido con una chamarra roja y una gorra del mismo color que impedía que se le viese la cara, bajo del auto dos pizzas y se acerco rápidamente a las dos extrañas personas que se encontraban.

-pizza hut, entrega en 30 minutos o es gratis, aquí pidieron dos de champiñones y peperoni?- dijo el chico ante los mortifagos- acaso hay una fiesta porque están vestidos así?- volvió a comentar el chico ante la extraña vestimenta de las personas frente a el.

-_CRUCIO_- se escucho decir a bellatrix apuntando su varita al chico quien callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.- estúpido muggle, como te atreves siquiera a hablarme, morirás por eso- escupió bellatrix mientras el chico seguía retorciéndose en el suelo

Un silbido se escucho a través del cielo, mientras un mortifago caí al suelo fulminado, uno de sus compañeros de acerco haber que le había sucedió y de nuevo se escucho el silbido tumbando al nuevo mortifago que se aceraba, un tercer silbido se dejo escuchar y el mortifago que se encontraba a espaldas de Malfoy cayo al suelo, Malfoy se acerco lentamente y vio como aun se movía pero se empezaba a formar un charco de sangre a su alrededor, dejando al chico bellatrix volteo a ver que sucedía.

Dejo de sentir el dolor de la maldición, abrió los ojos esa era la señal no había vuelta atrás, se llevo la mano derecha a su cintura y sajo su varita la vio a ella de espaldas a el, ignorándolo, creyendo que era cualquier muggle común, junto a ella se encontraba Malfoy viendo como uno de sus compañeros se desangraba lentamente sin saber porque, pronto descubrirán que nunca debieron venir aquí

_**siento como el dolor me deja en paz para que sea remplazado por una furia incontenible, los veo, ambos están de espaldas a mi revisando al motifago muerto, siento como crece mi ira, lentamente me levanto, ellos no se percatan de mi aun están demasiado distraídos, estoy de pie y extiendo mi mano hacia ellos un leve has de fuego relampaguea en ella y mi varita aparece ante mis ojos, veo su mirada de sorpresa y asombro, tratan de atacarme pero soy mas rápido que ellos y lanzo primero mi hechizo, -EXPELLIARMUS- digo y un rayo de luz roja sale hacia a ellos impactando a ambos y lanzándolos contra el escudo el cual después de electrizarlos con su energía los repela hacia el suelo a tan solo un par de metros de mi.**_

_**los veo semi inconscientes, giro mi rostro y los demás mortifagos ven lo sucedido, rápidamente toman sus varitas y tratan de correr hacia mi, no saben que es imposible su victoria, lo único que hoy tienen seguro es su muerte, los veo sorprenderse al ver como hombre vestidos de negro y con un extraño emblema en su túnica aparecen de la nada como si de fantasmas se trataran apareciendo algunos frente a otros, otros simplemente a unos metros y entonces las batalla comienza las luces de los hechizos ilumina la noche y la oscura calle, veo como los mortifagos van cayendo poco a poco, escucho la maldición asesina repetida infinidad de veces por ellos y solo exclaman sorprendidos al ver como los hombres la esquivan fácilmente, ellos no usan varitas, algo mas que los asusta, miro sus ojos, terror, miedo veo en ellos, no se porque pero, me gusta, me regocija saber que ellos se aterran ante esa posibilidad, esa en la que yo he estado en muchas ocasiones y he escapado y que ahora me ha hecho lo que soy, escucho mas silbidos, los silenciadores de las armas funcionan a la perfección, al fin veo caer al ultimo mortifago abatido por los tiros de aquellos hombres, el ultimo, que ironía suplicaba por su vida sin pensar en que el hoy hace un momento estaba decidido a quitar decenas de ellas sin piedad, todo sucedió en unos minutos y recuerdo a lo que vine, giro mi rostro de nuevo y veo que Malfoy y bellatrix están despertando después del golpe entonces veo que de entre las sombras detrás de la casa sale el, mi mentor, mi amigo, mi hermano hasta ahora quien me ha enseñado mucho de lo que ahora se, no estaba de acuerdo en lo que are ahora pero aun así me apoyo sabiendo que de un modo u otro pasaría, me sorprendo un poco pero no es mucho al ver los rostros de mi amiga y sus padres por la ventana mirándonos aun no me reconocen este disfraz cubre mi rostro el me comprende con solo verlo y grita - ENERVATE- y ambos mortifagos despiertan, con un solo movimiento de sus manos los deja inmobilies mientras mueve a Malfoy y lo inmoviliza haciendo que raíces sujeten su cuerpo viendo directamente hacia mi y bellatrix, ella me mira, furica, rabiosa, como la maldita perra que es, asesina no solo mato a sirius sino que arruino la vida de Neville y dios sabe cuantas mas.**_

_**entonces ha llegado el momento ambos mortigafos mi miran iracundos, de seguro preguntándose como diablos un muggle los tiene a ellos así, entonces veo como su rostro cambia al de terror al ver como en la calle sus hombres eran apilados y después incinerados por otros, casi veo como su sangre se detiene y palidecer aun mas su huesudo rostro, por un segundo siento lo que voldemort cuando ve sufrir, regocijo al ver su mirada de terror, alegría al saber que morirá, y soberbia al saber que me teme a mí aun sin saber siquiera quien soy, vuelve a mirarme y entonces me quito la gorra dejando ver quien soy, pareció que sus ojos salían de su orbita al verme, Malfoy deja de respirar por un segundo, en la ventana veo como hermione me mira en un gesto de asombro o terror que no logro descifrar y oigo como la puerta de la casa se abre dejándome ver a Remus junto a Tonks, la profesora Mcgonagal y moody junto al Señor Weasly, sonrió interiormente sabia que ellos serian los primeros en aparecer y dar la vida por ella pero hoy no, hoy sangre inocente no será derramada, solo la venganza, dulce será mía hoy, volteo a ver a ash y el me responde con un leve movimiento de cabeza sabiendo que lo interrogo sobre si el escudo impedirá que ellos salga y lo veo confirmado entonces comienzo, me acerco lentamente a bellatrix quien lucha por moverse pero no puede, entonces comienzo a hablar.**_

aquí estas, frente a mí, no es como antes ahora eres tu quien se postra a mis pies quien pide piedad- dijo fríamente rodeándola

piedad, jamás la pediría ante un estúpido niño que solo se la pasa llorando- escupió bellatrix

tu crees, hace mucho que deje de llorar para reemplazar eso por simplemente odio- volvió a hablar harry

ja, ja ja, tu odio, nunca serás capas de sentirlo, aun eres muy bueno bebe potter, eres igual a esa perrita muggle que era tu madre- luchaba bella por liberarse

no insultes a mi madre maldita- grito harry furioso

OH bebe potter no quiere que insulte a la perra de su madre, porque eso era, siempre de faldera tras el idiota de tu padre, haciendo idioteces con el imbesil de mi primo, como me alegra haberlo matado- dijo bellatrix con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a harry enfadar.

mira estúpida, si vuelves a mencionarlo sufrirás peor que si el mismo voldemort estuviese aquí- la miro harry a los ojos

no te atrevas siquiera a pronunciar su nombre, mocoso estúpido, no eres ni capa de sostener un duelo con el ni con nadie siempre necesitas que te defiendan eres un bueno para nada- sentencio la mortifaga

_**esa era la señal, no había vuelta atrás, miro rápidamente ash quien asiente, Malfoy es arrastrado varios metros del lugar donde estaba alejándolo de mi y de bellatrix mientras ella por fin podía moverse libremente.**_

creo que no soy capas de defenderme, que solo me defienden, demuéstrame que es verdad- dijo harry apuntándole con la varita

morirás potter, hoy cometiste tu ultimo error- dijo bellatrix al arrojar el primer conjuro.

el has de luz paso a unos milímetros de la cabeza de harry quien ni se inmuto, simplemente la miro a los ojos, mientras bella atacaba de nuevo esta vez con la maldición asesina, el has de luz verde se dirigió a harry quien solo se limito a hacerse a un lado para que no lo golpeara.

ataca bebe potter, o acaso te doy tanto miedo que estas paralizado- dijo bellatrix antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

CRUCIO- se escucho antes de ver como bellatrix caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor ante la atónita mirada de los presentes al ver como el niño que vivo lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, pero ello no les sorprendió sino la mirada de regocijo y alegría que el chico tenia, parecía divertirse, desear enteramente hacerle daño a ella.

recuerdo que una vez me dijiste bellatrix "tienes que sentirla potter, tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello" pues ahora lo deseo, deseo hacerte sufrir, verte como te retuerces en el suelo de dolor, como tu maldita vida se extingue ver como se extingue el ultimo rayo de luz de tus ojos.-sentencio harry aun aplicando el Cruciatus

en un segundo dejo de retorcerse y se volvió a escuchar otro hechizo-ACCIO VARITA- y la varita de bellatrix voló hasta las manos de harry, aun se encontraba en el suelo cuando se escucho el crujir de la madera al romperse, la varita había sido destruida, aun jadeante volteo con los ojos abiertos como los restos de su poder yacían en el suelo, volteo a ver a harry y vio como se llevaba la mano a su cintura y ahora le apuntaba con un arma.

- morirás, como lo que eres, y de la forma que mas odias, detestas a los muggles y morirás de la misma forma en que ellos se matan- dijo harry y volteando a ver a Malfoy- mira y escucha.

no te atreverías eres demasiado cobarde ! potter ¡¡¡- escupió bellatrix antes de chillar de dolor de nuevo, pero esta vez por un tiro que había atravesado una de sus piernas.

te lo dije, hoy no vine a perdonar, sino a vengarme- dijo harry antes de presionar el gatillo de su arma

el sonido de los disparos rompieron el silencio de la noche, el cuerpo de la mortifaga caí al suelo impactada por los tiros del arma de harry quien se le veía en el rostro una felicidad indescriptible y una fascinación indescifrable en su rostro, finalmente el ruido cedió al no haber mas tiros, bellatrix lestrange yacía en el suelo muerta, su sangre Coria por el césped tiñéndolo de rojo, ante la aterrada mirada de Lucius Malfoy quien atónito miraba al chico y el cadáver de quien era su compañera y sintió de nuevo recorre un escalofrió al mirarlo a el.

ash se acercaba a harry mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un pequeño objeto, un ultimo tiro y se lo entregaba a harry, este lo tomo y lo coloco en la recamara del arma y se acerco a Lucius Malfoy colocándole el arma en la frente

eres un maldito, como ella, tu y toda tu dinastía merecen la peor de las muertes, pero hoy no, hoy tu vivirás sola para llevarle un mensaje a tu señor, dile " que no me rendiré que hoy solo ha sido el inicio de lo que será una guerra, una guerra en la que yo triunfare y donde el morirá- dijo harry retirando el arma de la cabeza de Malfoy disparando una ultima vez al cuerpo de bellatrix dándole en la cabeza el tiro de gracia.

ash soltó a Malfoy y arrojo el cuerpo de la mortifaga a los brazos de Malfoy

ahora vete y lleva el mensaje, y recuerda...sigues tu...- dijo harry antes de ver como aterrado Malfoy se desvanecía en el aire.

_**temblaba, ese era el termino, estaba aterrado aunque no lo mostrara con mi fría mirada y mi imperturbable mueca, si bien no era la primera vez que mataba, si lo era por venganza y no ello lo que me aterra sino que lo disfrute como ninguna otra cosa, siento como una mano se coloca en mi hombro, levanto mi rostro y es mi hermano que me comprende un poco y me dice que voltee hacia la casa, allí estaban ellos, no descifraba sus miradas, terror, angustia, miedo, preocupación, tristeza, decepción sobretodo en ella, me miraba aterrada y decepcionado lo leía en sus ojos, se encontraba abrazada a sus padres, pareció entenderme con solo ver "yo vine a defenderlos, a luchar ya en esta guerra que ha acabado con todo lo que quiero, no dejare que aquellos a quien amo mueran mas", giro mi rostro y veo a moody quien me mira directamente como tratando de descubrir algo y a Remus quien esta sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver, Tonks esta en un llanto que aun no comprendo y la ímpetu bable facción de Mcgonagal siempre impasible ante todo se limita a mirarme fijamente, al parecer se asustan un poco al verme avanzar hacia ellos, toco el escudo con mi mano pero al contrario de Malfoy y bellatrix quienes salieron disparados y los miro a todos.**_

_**no se preocupen por mi, manténgase a salvo, ya llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo, nos vemos en hogwarts el 1 de septiembre ahí todas sus dudas serán resueltas- dijo harry mientras se daba media vuelta**_

_**me gire y camine hacia la salida del jardín, miro el charco de sangre que dejo bellatrix, ahí donde murió, saco mi varita y con un movimiento de mi mano queda todo limpio, me encamino a la salida y veo como ash habla con uno de los hombres alcanzo a escuchar que la mayoría de los aurores están vivos, solo un par murieron pero a los demás les han ayudado para después ver como el hombre desaparece en la nada.**_

ash me llama, es momento de irme, me giro de nuevo y con mi mirada los veo a todos " nos vemos amigos" digo antes de desparecer del lugar.


	2. hermione

**Chapter 2**

**Pues como me pidieron que le continuara creo que lo are fic ya después les explico como va la historia en general por lo pronto algo cortito que se me ocurrio sin mas los dejo y les pido reviews critiquen mi trabajo me ayuda a mejorar y a gustarles mas.**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y WB y sus respectivos derechos y yo hago esto sin lucro alguno

HERMIONE 

Ahí me encontraba, peleaba con mis padres, ellos se resistían a dejarme volver, pero no lo entendían, no los podía dejar solos, no lo podía dejar, se empeñaban en decirme que ya habían matado a alguien que había peligro, que era su hija y no querían verme lastimada, los entiendo pero mas de una vez estuve a punto de morir y no se los dije y no por temor a que me reprendieran sino que evitaran que volviera y ese es el problema ahora mis ojos se nublaban era imposible mis lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas, mi madre me abraza contra si y escucho decir a mi padre aquellas palabras la primea vez que lo escucho con tanta convicción.

Hermione, eres mi hija y nunca te he prohibido algo pero ahora te prohíbo que regreses a esa escuela, ya hubo muchas muertes y no queremos que a ti te sucede algo..- dijo finalizando el punto su padre

Por primera vez me prohíbe algo y ya no aguanto mas estallo y comienzo a gritarle pero entonces escucho una leve explosión en la cocina, como mi instinto me indica llevo mi mano a la varita que porto en el pantalón siempre, ahora siempre desde que salí del castillo, me asombro veo como mi profesora de transformaciones sale de ahí seguida de miembros de la orden y solo le escucho decir que estamos en peligro, me abrazo a mis padres ye le cuestiono que sucede, ella solo atina decirme que mortifagos nos atacaran, me aterro aun mas y abrazo aun mas a mis padres, la profesora saca alfo de su bolsillo un traslador pienso de inmediato y ella me lo confirma nos llevara a la madriguera casi de inmediato junto a mis padres lo toco y comienza a brillar intensamente pero nada sucede, entonces escucho ajetreo fuera de la casa y los gritos de hombres y las luces de hechizos cruzan el cielo de la noche , corro hacia la ventana y veo todo, veo como bellatrix y Malfoy se acercan a mi casa y lanzan hechizos pero rebotan y se frustran al no poder atacar, miro a los miembros de la orden y están tan sorprendidos como yo entonces veo a lo lejos como un auto se acerca y se detiene un chico baja de el y los mortifagos lo atacan, me siento aterrada entonces sucede algo inesperado un mortifago cae y ellos se voltean el chico se levanta los ataca momentos después me doy cuenta es el es harry, ha venido a ayudarnos por un segundo me ve y leo en su mirada algo, tristeza, soledad pero hay algo mas que no descifro y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que era, sin piedad acribilla a bellatrix y lo escucho decir que es un mensaje para su señor y entonces Malfoy desaparece con el cuerpo de bellatrix, lo veo de nuevo esta triste, se siente solo, lo se con solo verle los ojos y veo como gira y se marcha, por un segundo voltea de nuevo y casi en mi cabeza lo escucho, nos veremos el 1 de se septiembre en hogwarts entonces desaparece.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces hoy es día de regresar a la escuela, casi por la fuerza convencí a mis padres, les explique que me quedaría con mis amigos ron y ginny en su casa ahí estaría segura que ellos fueran a casa de una tía en Francia que aya se quedaran, cuando legue a la madriguera estaba desecha no se que me ocurria si ver a mi mejor amigo asesinando sin piedad o el hecho de que a mi también me reconforto eso como lo vi en sus ojos también, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer o decir, la orden o lo que quedaba de ella se reunió con los Weasly por primera vez todos estuvimos presentes, con lujo de detalles relatamos todo lo que vimos y lo que escuchamos, sabia que harry había desaparecido al morir Dumbledore, tenia la idea que se había marchado con aquel joven que nos dio DCAO ese año, harry lo estimaba mucho, el se supo ganar su amistad y casi como un hermano y ahora lo confirme, estaba con el, el le había enseñado todo lo que harry hizo ese día pero sabia que la idea de matar a bellatrix fue de harry, el juro vénganse por la muerte de sirius y lo hizo de la forma mas cruel posible, la orden no supo que hacer lo único que acordaron seria esperara hasta que harry reapareciera en hogwarts, sabia que tenia que volver la mejor forma de saber sobre los horcruxes era ahí donde todo había comenzado, cuando Dumbledore murió en esa batalla el dijo que los buscaría y yo le prometí que lo ayudaría y así lo are, ron y ginny aun no creían lo que había sido capaz de hacer su amigo, su hermano, pero de alguna forma yo sabia que tarde o temprano sucedería, no quería ni imaginarlo pero sucedería y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo donde todo comenzó, atravieso el muro que divide los andenes nueve y diez y veo de nuevo la clásica locomotora negro y escarlata el "hogwarts Express" por mi mente pasan todos aquellos recuerdos de seis años anteriores, pues regreso a casa si a mi segundo hogar, subo tras de mi viene ron y ginny entramos y hayamos un compartimiento vació nos sentamos cómodamente y entonces con mi mirada lo busco, era de suponerse el no iría a hogwarts por el tren aun por mas aurores que estuvieran custodiándolo, la puerta del compartimiento se abre y veo que es Remus quien entra, y nos dice que estará cerca por si algo ocurre que revisara los vagones para después salir nuevamente.

El tren comienza a avanzar de nuevo a un nuevo año, sin saber que nos esperara esta vez tal vez solo tragedia, quien sabe la victoria, nadie sabe lo que el destino nos depara pero siempre he pensado que si nos es cruel y despectivo hay que luchar contra el para vencerlo y hacernos uno mejor, por eso espero que esta vez y solo por esta vez en lugar de tristezas, angustias y decepciones vea felicidad y alegría, por una vez me gustaría ver un risa sincera en su rostro sin preocupaciones, sin saber que puede morir a cada segundo, solo sabiendo que le espera un futuro con el cual el puede hacer lo que desee.


	3. hogwarts

Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta un tercer episodio de este fic espero les agrade, cada vez ire extendiendo un poco mas los capitulos jeje, y si hay dudas sobre lo que leen no se preocupen mas adelante las resolveran.

**Les pido reviews critiquen mi trabajo me ayuda a mejorar y a gustarles mas.**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y WB y sus respectivos derechos y yo hago esto sin lucro alguno

HOGWARTS 

El tren recorría su camino rumbo a hogwarts faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de hogsmade se alcanzaba a divisar la estación del tren, dentro el ajetreo común antes de bajar se escuchaba un chico de cabello rojizo y pecas entraba dentro de unos de los compartimientos del tren.

oigan, tengo hambre- dijo ron sentándose junto a la ventana.

Nunca dejas de comer ron, espera ya vamos a llegar- le contesto ginny quien leia el quisquilloso

Es que tengo hambre, aun estoy en crecimiento, no es así hermione?- le dijo ron a su hermana mientras preguntaba

Si, lo que tu digas ron..-contesto la castaña quien tenia su mirada perdida en algún lugar del vagón.

Estas preocupada verdad, todos lo estamos, pero te aseguro que estará en el castillo cuando lleguemos- menciono ginny mientras veía como su amiga se veía triste

Si, además te aseguro que nos dira todo, somos sus mejores amigos- ahora era ron quien trataba de animar a su compañera.

El tren se detuvo y los alumnos bajan como era la costumbre, esta vez Hagrig llego custodiado por dos aurores llamando a los pequeños que apenas ingresaban, apenas eran unos pocos ya que seguramente sus padres no los dejarian venia ahora que Dumbledore murió, lentamente los chicos bajaron y subieron a un carruaje que los llevaria a hogwarts.

El silencio dentro era incomodo, ya había oscurecido y solo la leve luz de la luna alumbraba el interior del carruaje hasta que ron decido romper el silencio.

oigan, se han fijado que Malfoy no estaba en el tren?- cuestiono ron a sus amigos

es lógico ron, después de lo del verano no se atrevería a venir a hogwarts- contesto su hermana como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

También quien será el nuevo director y el profesor de DCAO- volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo tratando de sacar converacion

Creo... que la directora será Mc gonagal, ella es la mas capacitada para todo- hablo por primera vez hermione.

Aun, así pienso que deberíamos concentrarnos de nuevo en el ED no lo cres así hermione?- dijo ginny

No lo se, todo depende de harry, recuerda que el fue quien nos enseño todo y ahora, después de lo que paso y los horcruxes- contesto la castaña.

Creo que tienes razón, cuando llegue veremos sobre eso- dijo siempre sonriente ron

Jaja y sino pues siempre existen los libros, no es así hermione?- dijo ginny a su amiga.

Si.. nos pasaremos día y noche en la biblioteca- dijo sonriente hermione

Día y noche? No es demasiado?- contesto ron – tengo hambre-

Tu siempre tienes hambre ron pareces un barril sin fondo- dijo la pelirroja al ver la cara de su hermano.

Al camino se fue rápido entre charlas y algunas risas por fin llegaron al castillo y rápidamente corrieron hasta el gran comedor, aquel que siempre estaba rebosante y lleno de risas y mormullos ahora se encontraba silencio, muy pocos alumnos de cada casa había en las mesas sobre todo de slytherin quienes solo unos cuantos habían vuelto al castillo las banderolas negras con la hace de hogwarts en ella adornaban el gran comedor aun en señal de luto, la muerte de Dumbledore afecto a todos y eso se veía en el animo de los estudiante, callados, algunos perdidos en su mirada tal vez recordando lo que había sucedido meses atrás, el poco murmullo ceso de inmediato el trio volteo hacia la entrada del comedor ahí se encontraba harry potter el niño quien vivió parado a la entrada del comedor, cientos de miradas se dirigieron hacia el.

Harry potter se encontraba mirando fijamente el gran comedor tras el un joven de no mas de 22 años se encontraba buscando con su mirada a alguien hasta que por fin la diviso, puso una mano en el hombro de harry y ambos emprendieron marcha hacia esa persona.

Un hombre viejo de barba blanca y cabello como la melena de un leon los miraba fijamente mientras se aceraban a el hasta que finalmente se encontraban frente a el.

veo que decidio regresar, joven potter- dijo el hombre al ver al chico llegar.

Así es señor ministro, veo que funge por fin renuncio, me es grato ver que alguien mejor esta en su lugar - dijo harry al ver al hombre

Oh, veo que viene acompañado, joven Sidius es un placer verlo nuevamente- dijo el primer ministro

El placer no es reciproco señor, me temo que su presencia no me es grata- dijo el joven que venia con harry.

Siempre tan arrogante joven, creo que eso le causara problemas- contesto el ministro mágico

Hasta el momento, ninguno que no haya podido solucionar, ahora a lo que venimos- dijo el joven.

A lo que venimos es a decirle que de ahora en adelante, mi relación con el ministerio será mínima, ustedes pueden seguir con la lucha contra voldemort pero yo seguiré la mía por mi lado- dijo harry fríamente al ministro.

A que te refieres harry?- contesto intrigado el ministro

A que ahora soy mayor de edad no necesito que todos esten tras de mi siempre, Dumbledore murió y todo ah cambiado la guerra comienza, señor ministro- dijo harry antes de dar vuelta y retirarse.

Ja, ja, veo que se le pego algo mio, en fin como dije antes, no me es grata su presencia, con su permiso- dijo el joven antes de retirarse tras harry.

Ash alcanso a harry rápidamente mientras se dirigia a la mesa de los profesores buscando a Mcgonagal.

hey, cálmate con ese carácter no llegaras a ningún lado, busquemos a Mcgonagal y arreglemos este asunto ya hablaremos todo después de que esten calmados- dijo ash mientras llegaban ante la mesa de profesores.

Profesora es un gusto verle- dijo harry sonriendo al ver a su profesora de transformaciones.

Potter como, donde te habías metido- vio asombrada al chico que estaba ante ella.

No hay mucho tiempo simplemente veniamos a ver si esta disponible aun el puesto de profesor de DCAO- dijo harry

Y a que se debe esa pregunta potter?- contesto Mcgonagal

Tal vez a que pueda yo de nuevo ocupar el puesto profesora- dijo ash ante el asombro de la profesora -Usted, pero?...- titubeo ella

Se sorprende aun sabiendo de lo que hice con harry el año pasado, creo que vendría bien preparar a los alumnos de una manera mas rigurosa no lo cree?- contesto ash.

Es que, ahora solo el primer ministro decide los profesores y sus clases- dice Mcgonagal

No creo que el ministro se niegue, no es así señor- dijo ash mirando profundamente al ministro quien se acercaba a ellos.

Bien, joven sirius creo que eria conveniente teniéndolo entre el personal docente, usted que opina profesora Mcgonagal?- dijo el ex auror a la profesora.

Me parece una magnifica idea, los alumnos estarán un poco mas seguros y mejor instruidos- menciono ella con una breve sonrisa en el rostro- aun así tienes mucho que explicar potter sobretodo donde estuviste estos tres últimos meses- dio como punto final la profesora antes de marcharse al podio.

Parece que tendras interrogatorio harry y por lo que veo será bastante considerable- decía ash mientras miraba como Remus Lupin, y varias personas mas de la orden del fénix los veían.

Tendre, tendremos le recuerdo profesor Sidius, fuiste tu el de la idea de que estuviese seguro un tiempo- contesto harry

Bien no te negaste al entrenamiento, aun así, preparate tendremos mucho trabajo con los horcruxes, además creo que debes informar a tus amigos, sobretodo a la pelos necios que en verdad te ve con cara de no saber quien eres- dijo el nuevo profesor antes dejar a harry y dirigirse a la mesa de profesorado.

Harry se dirigia hacia el comedor ante la expectante mirada de todos sus compañeros, incluso de los pocos slytherins que se encontraban en hogwarts, diviso con la mirada a sus entrañables amigos y se acerco a ellos.

_Los vio, ahí sentados, como hacia los veía ya seis años, se detuvo solo un segundo recordando y añorando esos años de antaño, si tal vez no todo había sido bueno, por lo menos ellos siempre habían seguido con el, volvió a emprender el paso, con cada uno que daba recordaba algo del pasado algo que le estremecia, no podía perderlos, no a ellos, ya habían muerto muchos, primero fue cedric , después sirius y ahora Dumbledore, ya no podía permitirse ver que a quienes amaba murieran por su causa, por ayudarle, por ello había tomado la decisión de cambiar, el año pasado cuando llego apenas podía salir de su deprecion, se encontraba al borde mismo del suidico incluso lo intento sin darse cuenta aquel vieja el ministerio con Dumbledore casi se mata, ahí conocio a su mentor o mejor dicho su ahora hermano, estaba desesperado, Dumbledore lo había ido a recoger con el afán de hacerle saber sobre la herencia que sirius le había dejado, estaba destrozado tanto física como mentalmente, días sin domir y sin probar alimento habían menguado su cuerpo en ese entonces ojeroso, pálido y delgado, aun así la orden quería mantenerlo seguro y lo vigilaban cada segundo, cosa que el odiaba, Dumbledore lo llevo al ministerio y al llegar los recuerdo invadieron su mente, el sus amigos, sirius a través del velo, esa imagen se repetia en su mente en todas partes, en sus sueños, no lo soporto mas e hizo lo que podía trato de correr pero Dumbledore lo detuvo, entonces hizo lo que jamás creyó hacer, lo ataco, sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo instintivamente salió de su varita golpeando al anciano director lo suficiente para que me soltara y... corri, sin rumbo solo donde mis piernas me llebaran, como no lo se pero esquivaba brujos y magos sin problema sin saberlo llegue hasta ese lugar, el velo estaba frente a mis ojos y de nuevo las imágenes, sirius y bellatrix, después sirius volando hacia el velo, después nada, solo nada, en ese momento no lo sabia pero mis pies inconscientemente avanzaban hacia el vel, pero de inmediato senti que algo me impedía caminar, fue ahí donde conoci a mi hermano Ash, me había detenido con un hechizo y yo no me podía mover después de eso me reconocio por mi ciatriz "lógico quien no lo haria" por una extraña razón me reprendio pero de una forma distinta como si supiera lo que iba hacer me dio a entender en simples palabras que una persona no puede escapar de los problemas así como así de facil, si esa primera vez me abrió los ojos solo fue para saber que no debia morir pero esa culpa y esa angustia seguían en mi, y ahora veo frente a mi a alguien a quien le debo mi vida, si creo que esas son las palabras, por que fue quien se preocupo mas por, intento lo que pudise para animarme y hacerme ver que no era bueno que sufriera de esa forma, que si me doliera pero que debería saber que con el tiempo debería para y superarlo y es por eso que le debo mucho a ella, estubo a mi lado, me apoyo y me brindo su cariño, fue por ello que no pensé en cuanto supe que era un blanco mortifago, por ello mie mente trabajo lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de protegerla, fue mi objetivo principal, evitar que le hicieran daño bellatrix estaba en segundo lugar mas así todo esta bien por el momento, su familia esta protegida, nos encargamos de eso y ahora aquí estará a salvo junto a las personas que mas quiero y por eso te agradezco aunque solo sea en mis pensamientos por el momento, así llego hasta donde ella esta y simplemente le sonrio cuando me ve y solo me queda por decir una cosa mas por el momento._

_¡hola! Hermione- dice harry sonriéndole a la chica y a sus amigos en la mesa._

harry- dicen todos sus amigos al verlo.

Donde estabas? - le dijo ron

Estas bien?- lo interroga ginny

Hola- dice simplemente hermione al verle llegar

Hoa, estoy bien, no se preocupen, ya hablaremos mas tarde, ahora comamos quien, tengo hambre- dijo harry sentándose en la mesa de griffindor y respondiendo a las preguntas de sus amigos.

Harry, es cierto los rumores que corren?- pregunto un timido Neville a harry que se encontraba cerca de el.

Ya lo dije, no es momento para hablar, miren la profesora Mcgonagal va a hablar- dijo mirando a la mesa de maestros.

Pero es también...- esta ves Samus intento hablar pero una mireda fulminante de harry se lo impidio.

Un tintineo de copas, dejo en silencio el gran comedor, los alumnos dejaron sus conversaciones para poner atención, el primer ministro tomo el podio frente al gran comedor y tras aclararse un poco la garganta comenzó a hablar.

bienvenidos, seria la palabra correcta para recibirles en este nuevo año en hogwarts y así lo hago, pero se que sobre todos nosotros se cierne la duda y el miedo de un futuro del cual no sabemos, pero al cual debemos enfrentarnos con valor, con el amor de nuestro seres queridos, que en etos tiempos difíciles mas que nunca debemos estar unidos, y si bien no todos ellos están con nosotros, con su recuerdo presente en nuestros corazones, si bien tubimos perdidas en años anteriores debemos afrontarlas con unidad y amor por los demas, hace ya cuatro meses que perdimos a una gran mago a manos del innombrable, Dumbledore murió pero con el no murio su causa y ni su lucha sino que seguira viva hasta que terminemos con el terror que ahora nos invade – dice el mandatario viendo fijamente a harry- murió un gran mago y muchos inocentes que recordaremos con creses cuando triunfemos en esta guerra, por que así será por el futuro- dijo entonando su voz- ahora es tiempo de que hogwarts reviva un nuevo director tomara el cargo dejado por Dumbledore y creo que la mejor persona para ello es Minerva Mcgonagal nueva directora de hogwarts- dijo por ultimo antes de dejar el podio a la ex profesora.

Hoy estamos de regreso para un año mas, el ultimo de varios de ustedes, se que es triste pero como dijo el primer ministro la mejor manera de valorar lo realizado por aquellos que nos han dejado que recordarlos en nuestro corazon, ahora es pertinente que presente a sus nuevos profesores primero como nuevo profesor de Transformaciones la señorita Alexa Williamsor- dijo la directora mientras la joven se ponia de pie.

Una joven mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, piel blanca aperlada y de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color verde se levantaba ante los aplausos de los alumnos y los demás profesores.

también, seguira con nosotros el profesor Horace Slughorm como profesor de pociones- dijo mientras Slughorm se levantaba- también es necesario presentar a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Ashton Sidius que algunos deben recordar de su año pasado que sustituyo al profesor Lupin en ocasiones, y sin mas que agregar, disfruten de sus banquetes- dijo la profesora para que la comida apareciera ante los ojos de sus alumnos.

La cena transcurrio sin problema alguno, solo los breves comentarios sobre el mundo mágico y lo que se cernía en el solo las breves risas de algunos alumnos que trataban de animar a sus compañeros, el tiempo paso y los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, como siempre los prefectos llevaban a los de primer año indicándoles el camino hacia su sala, Hermione y Ron perdieron de vista a Harry mientras acarreaban a los niños e indicaban el camino a la sala comun de Griffindor.

Los minutos pasaron y un chico de cabello negro y ojos verse llego a la sala comun de Griffindor , evadiendo las preguntas de todos sin siquiera esmerarse en responder se dirigió al sillón frente a la chimenea y se dejo caer pesadamente en el, segundos después ingresaron los alumnos de primer año seguidos de los prefectos.

bueno ya saben, esta prohibido salir de la sala comun en la noches, esta bien enanos?- dijo ron con tono de superioridad

no les digas así, Ron son solo niños- le contesto Hermione

pero Hermione, debes imponérteles a veces, jeje- contesto ron

no, y ya cállate, bien las niñas duermen a la derecha y los niños a la izquierda al subir las escaleras, descubrirán que sus cosas ya están ahí, así que buenas noches y todos a dormir- dijo Hermione ya los niños.

Tras la orden de Hermione la sala se fue quedando vacia poco a poco, la chica castaña volteo buscando algo y lo encontro, ahí estaba sentado en el sillón, tenia los ojos cerrados dirigió una rapida mirada a su pelirrojo amigo y fueron con el, pensando que se encontraba dormido.

Harry?- dijo la chica levemente

Harry abrio los ojos levemente y giro su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga que lo miraban preocupada y desesperada por saber de el.

hola ¡ Hermione, estubo grandiosa la cena- dijo Harry sabiendo lo que su amiga quería hacer.

No trates de cambiar el tema Harry, que paso, que sucedió?- dijo la castaña parándose frente a el.

No es el momento para hablar Hermione, todo a su tiempo- dijo apaciblemente el ojiverde.

Oye amigo, nos tenias preocupados, por lo menos dinos donde estabas- dijo esta vez ron a Harry.

Harry se levanto del sillón , quedando frente a Hermione quien miro a los ojos, ojos que buscaban una explicación a lo que habia presenciado hace casi ya un par de semanas, Harry solo rehuyo la vista de ella girándose y caminando hacia al fuego quedando frente a al y mirando fijamente las llamas la crepitar.

miren chicos, por el momento no les puedo decir nada, solo esperen un poco y se los dire- dijo Harry sin apartar la vista del fuego – no es facil, compréndanme son mis amigos y son lo que mas quieron en este mundo, lo unico que me queda y no quiero perderlos-

que tratas de decirnos Harry?- dijo Hermione

que esta vez, no hay un Dumbledore que nos proteja, que no existe una orden del fénix que trate de detener a Voldemort, que solo están los aurores y el ministerio, que corren mucho mas peligro que antes- dijo el chico encarando a sus amigos – oh me diras que lo que sucedió hace poco fue por que solo los mortifagos escogieron la zona, no, fue por ser amiga de Harry Potter.

Pero Harry somos tus amigos y eso ya lo sabias que estaremos en peligro, pero nosotros lo decidimos no hay vuelta atrás- dijo esta vez ron entrando el la platica.

Entiéndelo bien Potter que te quede bien grabado en la cabeza, no te dejaremos- dijo Hermione.

El silencio reino unos segundos antes de que se escucha abrir la puerta de la sala comun, el crujido de la madera saco de sus pensamientos a los tres chicos que solo atinaron a voltear para ver quien entraba a la sala comun.

Un joven, de cabello negro y ojos cafes, alto y vestido con ropas comunes muggles de no mas de 22 o 23 años ingreso.

me alegra no tener que despertarte- dijo el joven profesor.

Que es lo que sucede, profesor Sidius?- dijo Harry al verlo entrar.

Que mas, hay que dar explicaciones, Mcgonagal no espera en la dirección con todos los profesores y algunos mas- dijo el profesor- una cosa mas cuando estemos solos no me digas profesor me hace sentir demasiado viejo.

No bromees, dijo Harry riendo por el comentario del chico.

Seria prudente que trajeras contigo a Hermione y a ron, que por como veo que te mira y te acorrala tienes que dar explicaciones. Dijo el joven antes de salir de la sala comun.

Bien creo que será mejor ir no lo creen, quieren explicaciones ahora las tendrán.- dio tajantemente Harry antes de dirigirse a la salida seguido por los dos chicos.

Bueno espero le haya agradado un poco, gracias por sus criticas, jeje me ayudan a salir adelante, en fin los dejo por esta ocasión, así que se quedaron un poco con la intriga, que hacia el año pasado Harry en el ministerio, como se conocieron Harry y Ash, que es eso, pues es otro fic pero esa es otra historia , en el proximo capitulo sabran que sucedió ese verano antes de lo de Hermione así que nos vemos y gracias.


End file.
